


A Little Mechanical Waltz

by fierce_cripple



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Плоть слаба, и в этом сила нашего духа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Mechanical Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Kingsman Reverse.
> 
> Автор – больной ублюдок, в тексте присутствуют: графичное описание переломов, попыток аутоампутации, ампутированных конечностей. Упоминаются тяжёлые наркотики.
> 
> Множество неоправданных зарифмовок и закольцовок внутри текста.

  
_She smiles like a child_  
_With flowers in her hair,_  
_With blood on her hands._  
Acid Bath

Элизабет танцует в солнечных лучах, проходящих через высокие окна. Пыль кружит в потоках воздуха, маленькие пуанты едва касаются пола, кажется, что девочка парит, летает по залу. В зеркалах танцует её двойник: длинные тёмные волосы собраны в большой узел на затылке, чёлка растрепалась, но лицо сосредоточенное, собранное, хотя на губах и играет лёгкая мечтательная улыбка. Она смотрит на двойника в отражении, делая очередное па, и закрывает глаза, поворачиваясь прямо в воздухе, чтобы сесть на продольный шпагат, опускаясь на пол из прыжка. Музыка стихает в тот же момент, когда она замирает, восстанавливая дыхание, и от двери раздаются хлопки.

– У вашей дочери великое будущее, – мистер Питерс, её хореограф, практически лучится самодовольством, но ей не жаль. Всё, чего она хочет – танцевать, и она встаёт на ноги снова, тянется вверх, поднимаясь на носках, пунктиром шагов размечая пол студии. Её родители стоят в проёме двери и смотрят на неё, и кажется, что она вся в этом моменте. Возможно, она так хороша лишь потому, что живёт в нём, совершенно не задумываясь о том, что впереди годы тренировок и соревнований. Она должна быть лучшей прямо здесь и сейчас, в этот самый миг – и в нём она действительно прекрасна, как редкое и красивое насекомое, застывшее в янтаре. Солнце красит смуглую кожу в тёплый, кофейный цвет, играет с выбившейся из узла прядью, высвечивает тёмные глаза, делая их окном в другой, неведомый мир.

В этом мире всегда играет музыка.

***

С другими детьми Элизабет сложно найти общий язык, но она и не пытается. Она говорит на другом языке не только потому, что выглядит иначе – это Америка, здесь привыкли к самым разным людям, что там алжирская девчушка с английским именем. Она иначе себя ведёт. Не сказать, что смотрит свысока, но так кажется остальным, поскольку они видят, насколько она выше. Она скользит в потоке насмешек, как рыба в воде лесного ручья, или птица лавирует в потоке ветров, неуклонно продвигаясь к цели.

Цели, впрочем, у неё нет никакой, и это, пожалуй, злит сверстников больше, чем её успехи.

***

С животными она ладит на порядок лучше, чем с людьми, она сама – маленький ловкий зверь, горностай или ласка. Движения порывисты и легки, будто танцует она всегда, даже сидя за партой в школе или лёжа в постели ночью, видя безмятежные, спокойные сны.

Родители покупают ей лошадь – соловую кобылу Джерси, и Элизабет нравится называть её дьяволом*, ей кажется, в этом есть что-то сакральное, что-то большее, чем просто игры с именами. Джерси – её гордость, за лошадью она ухаживает сама, разве что стойло убирает конюх, зато Элизабет поднимается на рассвете, чтобы дать ей еды и воды, чтобы вывести её на прогулку. Раньше, чем родители просыпаются, Элизабет уже оказывается в близлежащей долине, танцует со своим андалузским дьяволом. Джерси выбивает копытами фокстрот по сухой земле, ритм спугивает мелких полевых зверьков и птиц. Ветер треплет светлую золотистую гриву, и Элизабет погружает в неё свою смуглую кисть, гладит ласково и неспешно.

В этом моменте любви к миру она тоже сосредоточена целиком: в нём не существует иного танца, кроме того, что принадлежит скакуну и всаднику. Слитые в единое существо, в воплощение движения, они мчатся наверх, к просыпающемуся поместью.

***

И Элизабет, и Джерси занимают первые места, они – лучшие из лучших, но едва ли Лиз действительно придаёт этому значение. Она просто выходит на сцену, ей совсем не виден зал, свет софитов бьёт прямо в лицо, и она закрывает глаза, делая шаг вперёд. Безжалостное сияние пробирается даже под веки, багровая полоса заменяет невидимый, несуществующий горизонт, лучи следуют за ней неотступно, от них не укрыться, хотя сегодня ей почему-то хочется это сделать. Адажио сменяется вариацией, минимум сложных движений заставляют думать, что Элизабет просто вспышка, искристый огонь, порхающий по сцене, и осветители с трудом поспевают за ней, едва не проскальзывая дальше, когда она замирает в самом конце.

Она прекрасна, как только может быть прекрасно дитя, не испорченное никем и ничем, идеальное не потому, что в нём нет изъянов, а потому, что оно дитя. Вся она – открытка из другого, чистого мира, мира, исполненного красоты, мира, в котором всегда звучит музыка. Идёшь ли ты за покупками, опаздываешь на работу, кормишь голубей в парке – всегда звучит крещендо, стаккато или анданте, многоголосье инструментов сопровождает каждый шаг.

Эта открытка, образ, видение, если угодно – манит к себе, как ночных насекомых манит свет, но отличие в том, что на этого посланца прекрасного можно смотреть безбоязненно, пламя Элизабет не сжигает, и потому соблазн прикоснуться к ней всё возрастает.

Музыка стихает, и какое-то время – недолго, доли секунды, быть может – тишина простирает свои мягкие крылья над рядами кресел, обитых красным бархатом, люди, сидящие впереди, могут ощутить это тёплое прикосновение перьев к своим лицам. Эта пауза и есть смола, в которую вплавляется Элизабет, в каждую минуту своей жизни она отпечатывается фотоснимком на плёнке, существуя вне времени – и в каждой его точке. Один за другим люди начинают подниматься, и аплодисменты волной захлёстывают зал. Звук похож на резко начавшийся дождь, пролившийся на землю после раската грома, оглушительного в своей вседозволенности. Первые хлопки – первые робкие капли, упавшие до того, как небеса разверзаются, исторгая из себя кисловатую воду.

Элизабет кажется, что она чувствует запах озона, и совсем не кажется, что капли дождя падают на её лицо. Она открывает глаза, слизывая солёную влагу, стекающую к губам, и по тому, как расплывается зал, понимает, что это вовсе не дождь.

В ярком свете софитов, раскрывая души танцем, как ножом открывают устриц, она счастлива, совсем как когда мчится на своём андалузском дьяволе в долину, склоняясь к высоким кустарникам, чтобы огладить верхушки мимолётным движением маленькой смуглой руки.

***

Незадолго до двенадцатого дня рождения Элизабет они с Джерси соревнуются с другими парами в Кентукки. Ипподром «Кинленд» встречает их теплом первых осенних дней: солнце уже не печёт, но и ветер пока не лезет под одежду ледяными ладонями, просто слегка оглаживает прохладой по щекам.

Конкур на мощность прыжка – совсем другая эстетика, эстетика силы и победы над собой, над миром вокруг, над земным притяжением, в конце концов. Каждый прыжок – шаг в невесомость, люди на трибунах восторженно аплодируют, подбадривая её. Джерси красива, дьявольски красива: она похожа на текучее золото, под рыжей шкурой перекатываются мышцы, крутые влажные бока тяжело вздымаются, светлую гриву Элизабет утром заплела в косы, убрав длинные пряди с крупного лба.

После третьего гита она переводит дух сама и даёт Джерси передохнуть, прежде чем взять разгон для преодоления двухметрового препятствия. Люди впереди готовят площадку, поднимая перекладины и приводя в порядок вывернутый тяжёлыми конскими копытами дёрн. По команде Элизабет лёгонько ударяет пятками в бока, отводя стремена назад, и за долю секунды до прыжка привстаёт в седле, склоняясь при этом вниз и вперёд, стараясь облегчить задачу и уберегая спину любимицы.

Всё идёт прекрасно, всё просто идеально до тех пор, пока передние ноги Джерси не подламываются, касаясь земли, и она не падает, почти кувыркаясь, опускаясь всем весом на наездницу, не успевшую вынуть ногу из стремени и соскочить.

Они обе не привыкли проигрывать, и лишь потому, что Джерси никогда не останавливалась перед препятствиями, они проиграли больше, чем было позволено.

Трибуна – один огромный зверь, а вовсе не совокупность людей, и потому вздыхает она в едином порыве, после чего оглушительная тишина прерывается лишь хрипом испуганной лошади и отчётливым хрустом кости, который, впрочем, слышит только сама Элизабет. Джерси с трудом поднимается с земли, девочка уже выскользнула из седла и стремян, оставаясь лежать сломанной куклой. Она молчит, пока дезориентированная лошадь не наступает непослушным задним копытом на её голень, продолжая ломать тонкие детские кости. Тогда Элизабет начинает кричать, словно её наконец накрывает запоздалой болью. Этого крика, такого пронзительного в тишине, Джерси пугается ещё больше, начиная топтаться на месте, и она хочет пройти вперёд, уйти от звука, но к ним уже бегут люди, и кобыла, не видя путей сдвинуться, нервно движется туда-сюда, перемалывая лодыжки Элизабет подковами.

Когда лошадь наконец хватают за сбрую, даже не за поводья, тянут вперёд, чтобы убрать её подальше, девочка уже лежит без сознания. Она бледна, испачкана в земле и траве, и на белых жокейских брючках алыми цветами распускаются пятна крови. Ноги выгнуты неестественно, вся она – фарфоровая кукла, беспощадно растоптанная по роковой, дьявольской случайности.

Её ноги накрывают простынёй подоспевшие врачи. На больших носилках она выглядит ещё более ирреальной, посланцем другого мира, не принятым миром этим.

Трибуны молчат до тех пор, пока процессия из врачей и работников ипподрома не скрывается из виду.

Музыка замолкает – впервые в жизни Элизабет повисает пустая, гулкая тишина.

***

Когда Элизабет открывает глаза, вокруг неё лишь стерильная белизна больничной палаты. Боль доходит до неё отголосками, будто источник её где-то далеко внизу, оторван от тела. Ей страшно поднимать одеяло, и страшно пытаться пошевелить ступнями. Элизабет – умная девочка, и она понимает самое главное: больше она не сможет танцевать. Писк приборов отвлекает, помогает на время забыть о боли.

Скоро в палату приходит врач, а потом и родители. Элизабет безразлично слушает их, глядя куда-то мимо. Её ноги закованы в гипс по колено, лодыжки пришлось собирать по кусочкам, и теперь остаётся только ждать. Нет никаких гарантий, что всё срастётся правильно.

Двенадцатый день рождения она встречает в инвалидном кресле, колени её укрыты пледом цвета кофе с молоком. Она пока не знает, но остро чувствует, что с этого кресла она встать едва ли сможет. Тёплое осеннее солнце светит точно так же, как за несколько недель до этого. Ничего не поменялось кроме тишины внутри Элизабет.

***

Когда гипс снимают, подтверждаются худшие подозрения: как врачи ни старались, её ноги теперь практически бесполезны. Она чувствует их, чувствует всё, и встать на них – пытка, они не слушаются. И не будут слушаться – уродливые, изломанные, покрытые шрамами после операций. Элизабет смотрит на них часами, пристально и прохладно, будто изучает карту созвездий по алым полосам и узким точкам снятых швов. Больничная коляска сменяется её собственной – удобной и подходящей по размеру. В доме появляется подъёмник. Про Джерси родители не вспоминают, и Элизабет страшно спрашивать, что с ней стало, потому что проще сохранять иллюзию, не зная ответа.

На других детей она смотрит теперь снизу вверх, но всё равно остаётся неуловимо выше, и это злит их ещё больше. Те, кто и прежде обходил её стороной, теперь вовсе стараются на неё не смотреть, иррационально чувствуя стыд за своё отношение к ней. Когда кто-то роняет: «Она заслужила это», удивлённые взгляды устремляются к пухлой девочке, которой принадлежат слова. Она пожимает плечами и фыркает, а потом краснеет и до конца дня не показывается никому на глаза.

Элизабет слышит эти слова, но ей всё равно. Ей всегда было всё равно, и она понимает, что теперь ей надо найти для себя что-то, но она не может: для неё никогда не существовало ничего, кроме музыки и танца. Она не хочет ничего другого.

Она не знает, как теперь дышать, если мир хранит молчание.

***

Ещё страшнее то, что меняются родители. Нет, они не перестают любить её и ничем не обделяют, но Элизабет ясно видит, что им больно.

Ей больнее – потому что они горюют не о её будущем, а о прошлом. Они думают, что она не догадывается, но она знает, что когда к ним приходят родные и друзья, родители часто достают альбомы с фотографиями. На этих фотографиях она танцует: в студии, на сцене, дома и в долине, каждым жестом, навеки запечатлённым на плёнке, она выражает движение. Кажется, что сейчас она сойдёт с этих снимков, и музыка зазвучит снова, зальёт пустые коридоры поместья, страшный сон кончится, будто всё вынырнет из-под толщи воды.

Когда все уходят, мать плачет, пока отец обнимает её за плечи, но оба они отделены от Элизабет в своём горе. Она плачет тоже, но этого не видит никто. Никто не думает, что она способна на это: холодная отстранённость теперь её постоянный спутник, верный друг и надёжное плечо. Она проливает слёзы в одиночестве лишь когда мать достаёт альбомы, плачет тихо, скупо, и кажется, что боль должна уходить, вытекать с солёными каплями, но этот тугой клубок не находит выхода, запертый меж рёбрами.

Он кормится тишиной.

Она взрослеет в своём кресле.

Мать всё реже смотрит на фотографии, отец давно примирился с трагедией, он вообще всегда принимал мир легче. Он казался ближе, но всё же _недостаточно_ близко, чтобы распутать клубок и по нитке ослабить хватку боли на сердце дочери.

Остальные забывают, но Элизабет помнит, как может кружиться пыль в свете, сочащемся в высокие окна студии.

Она помнит, что танцем можно раскрывать души, как острый нож раскрывает устричные раковины.

Эту память она лелеет, как самое ценное, что у неё есть, несёт в себе, вырастая в тишине.

Врастая в неё костьми.

***

Строго говоря, решение она приняла давным-давно, но годы ушли на то, чтобы взлелеять план, вырастить его, как семя. Годы ушли на то, чтобы набраться смелости, чтобы отчаяние сгустилось, затопило её целиком.

Бесполезные ноги мешают, служат болезненным напоминанием о том, кто она, кем она могла бы быть, кем никогда уже не станет.

Как другие люди отсекают прошлое, так Элизабет решает отсечь свои ноги.

Она готовится к поступлению в медицинский университет, и родителям невдомёк, чего ради их дочь корпит над книгами, выводя конспекты и заполняя тетрадные листы мелким, убористым почерком. Ссылаясь на приближение экзаменов, она остаётся дома одна, когда поздней весной поместье пустеет: родители отправляются к своим друзьям, и она чувствует, как покалывает пальцы ног от возбуждения – и ужаса.

Через два часа после отъезда родителей раздаётся стук в дверь. Элизабет открывает дверь и видит на пороге нервного сутулого парня едва ли старше неё самой. Он беспрестанно озирается, протискиваясь внутрь мимо её коляски, ухитряется смотреть исподлобья, хотя и сверху вниз, доставая из-за пазухи пакет с белым порошком и бросая ей на колени.

– Всё, как договаривались.

Элизабет кивает и молча протягивает ему деньги. Дилер пересчитывает купюры, потом прячет их и кивает судорожно, смешно козыряя на прощание. В дверях он останавливается и изображает что-то вроде улыбки, на чудовищном кокни проговаривая:

– Не знаю, зачем тебе это, но держалась бы ты от этого дерьма подальше.

Элизабет хочется рассмеяться, но она лишь улыбается уголками губ, насмешливо кивая и закрывая за ним дверь. Едва щёлкает замок, она тут же забывает и парня, и его нелепый потрёпанный бомбер, и его странное прозвище, по которому она нашла его в интернете, следуя совету своих виртуальных друзей. Что-то, связанное с яйцами, кажется, но теперь это уже неважно: ей больше не придётся к нему обращаться, потому что у неё есть только одна попытка.

Подумав, она отпирает дверь снова и отправляется наверх, в свою комнату.

К делу она подходит основательно, практически ритуально: расстилает плёнку на паркете в своей комнате, готовит всё необходимое, обводит взглядом своё поле боя и несколько раз глубоко вдыхает, прежде чем практически выпасть из коляски на пол. За годы без движения ноги совсем ослабли, она слишком давно не пыталась встать на них, но теперь это уже не важно. Она расправляет юбку и берёт в руки синий перманентный маркер, зажимает колпачок в зубах и размечает икры строгим пунктиром. Замирает на мгновение, придирчиво осматривая то, что получилось, и хмыкает сквозь зубы. На губах играет мечтательная улыбка, и кажется, что нет ничего невозможного. Элизабет вскрывает пакет и высыпает содержимое в ладонь: доза рассчитана идеально. Она задумчиво касается порошка пальцами и разделяет его на две части. Улыбка гаснет, когда она вдыхает сначала одной ноздрёй, потом другой, не оставляя ничего, кроме самой мелкой пыли. Улыбка гаснет, когда она опадает на лежащие рядом подушки. Элизабет словно вдохнула саму концепцию мороза, совсем переставая ощущать собственное тело. Антарктида от затылка до кончиков пальцев ног – вот что это такое, и только теперь она понимает, насколько ей было больно. Теперь ничего не болит. Теперь у страха нет ни единого шанса против неё. Элизабет закрывает глаза и отключается.

В себя она приходит около трёх часов спустя: часовая стрелка отрезала четверть циферблата, а Элизабет собирается отрезать четверть от каждой своей ноги. Её заледеневшему сознанию всё это кажется теперь неплохой шуткой, и быть может, она забыла бы вовсе, зачем это делает, но идея и цель выжжены в её разуме и не замёрзнут, пожалуй, даже если температура упадёт до абсолютного ноля.

Она придвигает к себе телефон и разминает непослушные пальцы, затем затягивает жгуты на ногах и берёт в руки большой кухонный нож. Нож наточен идеально, но Элизабет не тешит себя надеждой на то, что сможет сама сделать всё: она намеревается лишь вынудить врачей закончить то, что она начнёт.

Делая глубокий вдох, Элизабет с силой нажимает на ручку, и бритвенно острое лезвие опускается прямо до кости, так что слышен звук, с которым оно скребёт по ней. Крови много, несмотря на резиновые жгуты, рукоять сразу начинает скользить в пальцах, но Элизабет готова ко всему, она знала, в конце концов, на что идёт. У неё нет никакого права остановиться.

Она быстро прорезает круг, даже не морщась от скребущего звука, думая лишь о том, что нельзя тупить лезвие, поддевает кожу, которая, кажется, готова слезть как чулок. Это, впрочем, только иллюзия, времени мало. Мало времени, прежде чем кровопотеря станет критической, мало времени, прежде чем боль перестанет быть лишь отголоском, долетающим сквозь морозный туман героина, и обрушится на неё всей своей мощью.

Элизабет просто срезает куски мяса со своих ног: желтоватая жировая прослойка, мягкая мышечная ткань – всего ничего, неровные куски, всё, что ниже пунктира, ложится рядом кровавыми махрами, плёнка между пластами липкая и крепкая, но и её она режет быстро, всего лишь прилагая чуть больше усилий. С левой ногой она заканчивает минут за пятнадцать, испарина покрывает лоб, когда Элизабет наконец добирается до пяточного сухожилия, следуя карте, полосуя старые шрамы и потроша ступню.

Она выпрямляет спину и утирает пот, берётся за телефон и зажимает кнопку: на быстром наборе – частная скорая помощь. Она называет адрес и уточняет, что дверь открыта, голос дрожит на перечислении повреждений, и не ясно, чего здесь больше – боли и страха или ликования и судорожной радости.

На вторую ногу времени остаётся меньше, и Элизабет сосредоточенно режет только по пунктиру, почти сдирая свою плоть, оставшуюся ниже. Левая нога белеет обнажённой костью в луже крови, боль подкатывается к самому порогу, стучится в дверь, ласково трётся об неё боками, и Элизабет мотает головой, бормоча: «Нет, нет, нет, подожди…», заканчивая начатое. Она всё же не успевает разделаться со второй лодыжкой до приезда скорой, но когда побледневшие врачи кладут её на носилки, совсем как в злополучный осенний день накрывая её ноги простынёй, Элизабет всё равно кажется, что у неё получилось. В карете её накрывает болевым шоком, и она теряет сознание.

Когда мир скатывается вниз, насмешливо качнув лампами скорой, ей кажется, что звучит едва слышная, тихая музыка.

***

Когда она открывает глаза, всё вокруг кажется знакомым, полнейшее déjà vu, но теперь белизна палаты вызывает совсем другие эмоции. Если в прошлый раз ей было страшно стягивать одеяло с забинтованных конечностей, то сейчас она готова сорвать его, вот только руки её привязаны к бортикам больничной койки. В горле трубка. Элизабет пытается пошевелить пальцами ног, но не чувствует их, и хотя она знает, что это пока не значит ничего, обратно в беспамятство она проваливается счастливой.

***

Когда она в следующий раз приходит в себя, трубки уже нет, но глотку саднит и говорить совершенно не хочется. У постели сидит мать, её лицо заплакано, а пальцы комкают бумажный платок. Теперь видно, что сияющая белизна в прошлый раз просто почудилась: постельное бельё украшено бледным и мелким цветочным узором, стены голубоватые, а занавески, раздуваемые лёгким сквозняком – жёлтые, как спелый лимон.

Руки свободны, и Элизабет пытается потянуться вниз, ощупать себя. Не получается. Потом мать перехватывает её ладонь и качает головой. Слёзы капают на край одеяла. Элизабет хочется объясниться, успокоить, но она понимает, что слова уже не важны. Она откидывается обратно на подушки и смотрит на то, как пляшут косые тени деревьев на стене.

Она слышит музыку, под которую они танцуют.

***

Прежде чем что-либо предпринять, ей назначают консультацию у психиатра. Грузный мужчина смотрит на неё, и в его глазах не должно быть укора, он профессионал, но отчего-то Элизабет кажется, что он её осуждает. В словах это не выражается никак, и после нескольких изнурительных сеансов она получает бумаги.

Она полностью, абсолютно здорова.

***

Швы снимают, и она сидит на больничной койке несколько часов, медленно водя пальцами по поджившим шрамам. Алые полосы на гладкой коже, ручьи или расселины в скалах, стёсанных временем, быть может. Шрамы на ощупь горячие, кожа на них кажется тонкой, почти папиросная бумага. Элизабет ведёт по самой широкой полосе вдоль – ногтем, острая боль пронзает, но эта боль сродни благословению. Очищению. Освобождению. Она накрывает культи ладонями, оглаживает ровные закругления. Ноги пришлось отнимать выше намеченных ей пунктиров, но так и было задумано: кожа бутоном скрывает остатки большеберцовой кости и бесполезных теперь икроножных мышц.

Элизабет покачивает обрубком, и в ярком летнем солнце он будто оставляет за собой светящийся белый след. Дуга отпечатывается на сетчатке, и ничего красивее в своей жизни она не видела.

Простые протезы, создающие иллюзию присутствия лодыжек, Элизабет отвергает сразу. Она просит у родителей беговые.

Углеродное волокно пружинит, когда она осторожно пытается встать. Ощущения странны и непривычны, но дело не столько в протезах, сколько в том, что теперь она может смотреть окружающим прямо в глаза. Слабые бёдра выдерживают совсем недолго, и она проходит всего лишь несколько шагов, держась за поручни, прежде чем колени подламываются, как у новорожденного жеребёнка, и её подхватывает врач. Она поднимает на него восторженные глаза и впервые за последние шесть лет улыбается искренне и открыто.

Целыми днями она заново учится ходить. С каждым днём разрывы между передышками всё больше, а сами передышки всё короче, протезы натирают обрубки, но Элизабет всё равно. Она делает всё через боль, пока кожа не грубеет, в то время как шрамы только начинают бледнеть.

Спортивные протезы гибкие и мягкие, когда она впервые пытается подпрыгнуть, они легко поддаются и выталкивают её тело в воздух. Долю секунды ей кажется, что она может летать, и это такое забытое ощущение, что к сладости от него прибавляется горечь памяти. Элизабет прыгает до тех пор, пока не стирается и то, и другое.

В двери родительского дома она наконец-то входит, а не въезжает.

Ещё два месяца проходит перед тем, как она входит в студию.

Из зеркал на стене на неё смотрит двойник: гладкие чёрные волосы лежат на плечах, солнце, пробивающееся через высокие окна, оглаживает её макушку. У её отражения теперь совсем другие глаза, совсем другой танец. Первые движения выходят неловкими, скомканными, но Элизабет всегда схватывала на лету. Теперь в её танце нет ничего от классики, только эстетика калечности, красота неполноценности. Ей кажется, что теперь она может кувыркаться в воздухе, хотя едва ли способна совершить большинство балетных па. Она быстро пересекает зал по диагонали, кружит по нему с закрытыми глазами, гибкая сталь будто гонит её, заставляя двигаться быстрее и яростней.

Когда стихает музыка, она замирает в углу между окном и зеркальной стеной, держась за станок и переводя дыхание. От двери раздаются редкие хлопки, и она резко открывает глаза, чтобы увидеть в отражении нелепого мужчину в мешковатой одежде и очках. Он остаётся стоять в проёме, и потому чуть повышает голос, когда она поворачивается к нему, едва не падая – ноги всё ещё быстро устают, и такой нагрузки не знали уже очень давно. Узкая кисть иллюзорно расслаблено лежит на станке, смуглая кожа резко контрастирует со светлой лакированной древесиной.

– Я слышал твою историю. Очень смело.

– Не знала, что она попала в новости, – с вызовом отвечает Элизабет, вздёргивая подбородок и щурясь от яркого света, отражённого зеркалами.

– У меня свои источники, – мужчина неожиданно мягко улыбается, пересекая студию, и, остановившись в метре от неё, продолжает говорить. – Меня зовут Ричмонд Валентайн. И у меня есть к тебе предложение. Ты ведь любишь танцевать, верно? Уделишь мне немного времени?

Элизабет переводит взгляд на протянутую ей руку, обращённую ладонью вверх, смотрит в тёмные тёплые глаза и после короткого раздумья легко касается её.

Валентайн улыбается ещё шире и разворачивается, укладывая её кисть на свой согнутый локоть, накрывая пальцами другой руки.

Когда они выходят за дверь, пыль ещё кружит в солнечных струях, плавно оседая на отполированный паркетный пол.

_____________________________________________  
*Отсылка к легенде о дьяволе из Джерси, ознакомиться можно [здесь](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D1%8C%D1%8F%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%BB_%D0%B8%D0%B7_%D0%94%D0%B6%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%81%D0%B8)


End file.
